Things Change
by Sharys Aogail
Summary: A chance encounter with the unknown, and a brush against a different world. A trail ride gone bad that almost ended in tragedy.(YYH characters are shown from the outside looking in)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : While their appearance is short, I do not claim ownership Hiei or Kurama.

Things Change

By: Sharys Aogail

Its funny.

As you age, life teaches you routine. You wake up, go about your day, then go back to sleep again. Every day is just like the one before it. You encounter different people, but isn't that routine too? Basically, its always the same thing, day in day out. Nothing really changes. At least its not supposed to.

That was my view of the world. That was how life went for me. nothing changed, not really. Sure, I felt overlooked sometimes, but who didn't? besides, I didn't mind. I was never picked on, my grades were not great but passable, and my home life was as good as can be expected. I fought with my mother, killed time with friends, flirted with the occasional guy, and put anything even remotely school-related off until the very last moment. And I was content with that.

I really was.

Its funny how a single event changed that. That one day, that one moment, spun my entire world in a direction I never believed possible, and made me wish for a world I didn't fully understand. A life I would never really know.

CHAPTER ONE :

It was cold that day. Grey and dreary. On the walk to school my fingers became numb despite the fact I had buried them in the depths of my sweatshirt sleeves. I was freezing. The weather had been at a record high not even a week ago. I shivered. Damn weather needed to make up its mind already.

Now that I think about it, odd things tend to happen on cold and wet days. You know, the whole "it was a dark and stormy night" thing. It wasn't wet that day, though.

I was walking to school alone. Nothing unusual. I always walked to school alone, because none of my friends lived near enough to accompany me. It was lonely walking by myself so early in the day, but there was nothing I could do. Another routine I had to get used to.

However, on that day I was glad to be alone.

I was angry at my mother. I seemed to be angry at her a lot those days. She used to drag me through an endless stream of follow up appointments. It was pointless. No matter how many times she dragged me to be tested, the results would always come back the same. There was nothing wrong with me. Several months back I had a riding accident. I fell off the horse I was riding and ended up having a small seizure after I tried to get up too soon. I couldn't tell who was more upset; my riding instructor or Shadow.

When I told my mother she nearly hit the roof. Next thing I know, she was dragging my to the doctors to get an EEG test. Four days later we got the results back. I was perfectly alright they said. My mother didn't believe that.

She was taking me to the doctors that very afternoon.

My mind was steered towards happier thoughts once I caught sight of the school. Every morning my group could be found in the cafeteria. Same table, same end, every day of the week. Daniel studied diligently while Ginny read her latest fantasy novel. Desi choked on a chocolate muffin while Max bit out some sort of sarcastic remark. It was a relaxed atmosphere that helped soothe my frayed nerves.

The bell rang soon after. The day was slow. For some reason, most of my teachers decided that today would be a perfect day for a test. Chemistry, Geometry, Electronics, and Literature. Of course I hadn't studied. The world seemed to be collaborating against me that day.

By lunch I had already come to a decision.

When the final bell rang for the day I ran across the street and caught a city bus.

Hell with the appointment. If Mother wanted me to go so bad then she could hunt me down herself.

The bus dropped me off on the outskirts of town. Once the bus was out of sight, I shouldered my backpack and jogged along the dirt path that led to Arzino's Stables. I smiled as it came into view. A small cluster of barns was nestled at the bottom of the hill flanked by a pasture one side and a thick tree line on the other. Between the barns and the trees you could see a large covered arena where a lesson was currently taking place. The barns were old with many obvious repairs, but boarding was cheap and the owner was kind.

I entered the nearest barn, pausing briefly to inhale the scent of horses, grain and leather. I didn't stop for long though. It wouldn't take my mother long to figure out that I ditched her and even less to figure out where I was. I unlocked the tackroom door and slipped inside. Dumping my backpack in a corner, I quickly switched my sneakers for a pair of riding boots, grabbed a halter and lead rope, and made a beeline for Shadow's stall, calling out as I went.

A pitch black Arabian poked her head out of her stall, ears perked forward. She nickered softly. Slipping the halter over her head, I opened her stall and lead her to the tie-ring located right outside the tackroom. Usually I take my time grooming Shadow but that day she had to settle for a quick once-over before saddling up. Entering the tack room one last time, I exchanged my sweatshirt for a leather jacket, and snapped on a skateboard helmet. Once the two of us were out of the barn, I vaulted into the saddle and asked Shadow to move.

The sky was still grey and cold, but I knew it wouldn't rain anytime soon. Perfect for what I had in mind.

We trotted over to the arena. A tall, long-limbed woman astride a grey mare was instructing a group of elementary school kids on various sized ponies. I pulled up at the fence.

"Hey Jan!"

The instructor looked up. "Rys!" She got a confused look on her face. "Didn't your mother call saying you weren't coming out today?"

"Yeah, about that . . ." Hearing an engine rumble, I turned to see a familiar white Chevy making it's way over the hill. Damn. I turned back to Jan. "Tell her I went for a trail ride! Later!"

"Wait! Rys!"

I whirled Shadow around, cantering towards the tree line. Mother was just exiting her truck when she spotted me. Her face was livid. "RYS DULLIATH! You get your ass back here THIS INSTANT!"

Grinning cheerfully, I waved to her.

Then we disappeared into the trees.

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

I'll never forget the first time I had a seizure.

It was about two years ago, during my freshman year.

I had discovered the stable by pure chance. A woman named Donna McBride noticed me watching the riders and introduced herself. She asked me if I wanted to ride. It was then that I was introduced to Shadowed Dreamer. When Donna first lead her out of the stall it was like seeing a dark fantasy made of flesh and blood. After that first fifteen minute ride, I was a regular at Arzino's.

And it was in that first blissful week that it happened.

I was in the arena by myself when Shadow made a sharp turn at a trot. Now, that might seem pathetic (and now it would be) but my balance was poor and I wasn't using stirrups. I slipped right off her back. I didn't feel pain when it happened, and I wasn't aware of my surroundings. My mind felt slow and numb, almost like waking from a dream.

When I came to, Donna was kneeling by my side massaging my side. Apparently I was having trouble breathing, but I couldn't really tell. Later I found out that I had been down for about five minutes and that Donna had to call for another rider to come take Shadow away. She wouldn't let Donna near me. Donna said it reminded her of the way a mare protects an injured foal. She had never seen anything like it before.

Later I made her swear not to tell my mother. She was reluctant so I said that if it happened again then we both would. She agreed.

She wouldn't have if I had told her about the vision.

At first I thought nothing of it, thinking it to be a normal side effect of a seizure.

Then it happened again, this time at the doctors while I was getting a shot.

There were two men fighting side by side. Not a fist fight. I couldn't tell what kind of weapons they used but I was able to get an overall impression. Powerful. Beautiful.

Deadly.

I could never fully recall their faces, though. The portraits were there, but it was like water. I was able to hold the images but after a few moments they slipped through my fingers, leaving only a vague outline.

It was frustrating. Because somehow I knew . . .

It wasn't a dream.

oOoOo

There was a good trail that ran from the Stables all the way to the mountains, if you knew where to turn, that is. Most trails made a loop that eventually returned you to the stables, preventing people from getting lost.

I don't know what got into me that day.

Maybe I just wanted to make my mother wait more, or avoid being caught by Jan. Trail rides are fun, but there is one rule you are always supposed to follow; you have to be with a partner. Things happen, and this way if one rider gets injured the other can get help.

Maybe I just wanted to test fate.

It may have been my imagination, but the air seemed colder in the woods. The trail was in poor condition. Weeds had almost completely over run the path, and I had to duck to avoid several low hanging branches. Besides that, the trail that day felt . . . dark. That thought tugged at the back of my mind only to be quickly brushed aside. Shadow and I were there and I was determined to enjoy a good, long ride.

About an hour in we paused by a small creek. A doe was startled by our arrival and quickly dashed up the hill. Shadow's ears perked with interest, but then tugged lightly on the bit, impatient to be moving again.

I patted her black neck fondly. "How about we take a break?" I asked her. It was calm here and the constant trickle of the creek was somewhat soothing.

One ear twitched back and she gave a small snort.

I loosened the reins and stretched, my mother long since forgotten. This was heaven. Nothing was significant but the trail, my horse, and myself. This was the point of horseback riding. I sighed in content, letting my hands rest on the saddle horn.

The calm was shattered when Shadow tensed beneath me, limbs stiff and flesh quivering. Her head raised as high as it could go without rearing, and her nostrils flared. Confusion and fear flooded through my mind as her body language screamed "DANGER!"

Keeping my body as relaxed as possible, I patted Shadow's neck saying "it's okay" over and over. The words were meant more for myself than for her, but they were next to useless. Something flashed out of the corner of my eye, sending Shadow over the edge.

She gave a startled scream and went up on her hind legs. I clung desperately to her neck. As soon as her front hooves touched solid ground she fought viciously for the bit, kicking, bucking, doing everything in her power to be allowed to flee. In a fleeting moment of lost balance, she reared one more time.

I save a strangled cry as I flew and was quickly silenced as soon as I hit the ground.

oOoOo

_Fire. Black flames that burned and froze all at once. It was everywhere, surrounding me above and below, threatening to sear my skin._

_A fire of death._

_But something lived in this fire. Something darker than even the flame it lived in. _

_A war cry, accompanied by a flash of silver and red. I glanced up. _

_Death descended, wielding a blood-stained sword._

_I screamed. _

Breathe . . . breathe . . .

The world slowly faded into view, hazier than any dream. Everything was softened and blurred together in a familiar but confusing conformation. Everything was numb.

Breathe . . . breathe . . .

A faint whistle.

Something soft brushed against my face, bringing my senses in slightly sharper focus. Ground at my back. Open space above. I blinked slowly, forcing myself to awareness, to remember. The forest . . . was that where I was? The creek . . . I could hear it now, along with something I couldn't name. I had fallen. No, that wasn't right, I got tossed. Shadow . . .

Breathe . . . breathe . . .

Shadow was there, her muzzle constantly nudging against me. She kept making this distressed sound I never believed a horse could make.

"Hi girl," I whispered. She nickered and nuzzled my face.

I knew better than to try to move right away. My muscles would be limp for the next couple of minutes before I would be able to sit up, much less stand. When I knew my body was ready, I grabbed a handful of Shadow's mane and hauled myself up. One arm draped over her neck, I leaned against her shoulder. I didn't fully trust my legs yet.

It was then that I realized that the noise still hadn't gone away. Strange noises that gave off a note of violence and at the same time drew my attention to it like a moth to the flame.

That made me nervous. My vision was still fresh in my mind.

When I was a bit steadier I grabbed Shadow's reins and began to walk forward, leaving the creek behind us. She was edgy but followed me more or less without complaint.

I kept an eye on her body language, just in case.

Through the trees I could now make out some sort of clearing. I thought I could make out flashes of movement but at this distance it was hard to be sure. The back of my mind whispered danger over and over but I ignored it. Something was there and I wanted to see what.

Being the fool that I was I forgot to take into consideration that my body still hadn't fully recovered from it's fall.

Reaching the clearing's edge, I froze at the devastation that lay before me.

It wasn't a meadow or some man-made break in the trees . . . no. Where a green and healthy forest should have been there was a land of ashes. The earth was scorched black and remnants of blackened trees were scattered and snapped like so many used matchsticks. Strangely enough there was no smoke and although the site radiated heat there was no flames to be seen.

Shadow fidgeted, bringing my attention back to her with small tugs on the reins.

Then they appeared.

And I _mean_ they _appeared_, as in one second the area was empty the next . . . there they were.

One was a monster. A towering beast of such terror that to this day I can not describe it in full. It had jagged spears for teeth and half-dried mud for skin. It was huge and ugly and _fast!_ The other . . . I couldn't see the other at first, and when I did I had difficulty keeping him in my sight. The monster was fast but him . . . he was faster still, nothing more than a blur of black and a gleam of silver.

Silver . . . a blade?

My vision flashed in my mind. I shook my head trying to dislodge the image.

Shadow panicked. Her eyes rolled and she reared up, knocking me away from her. My heel caught on something, sending me tumbling backwards. I hit hard and my world tilted violently, threatening to send me into another fit.

There was a thunder of hooves and a chilling squeal.

Oh god. Shadow! Oh god, oh god . . .

Head be damned, I struggled to get to my feet, to save my horse . . .

The sky went black.

I looked up. Glacial cold fear flooded through me and settled in the

pit of my stomach.

I screamed, bringing my arms up to cover my face. In that instant my mind kept repeating the same thing over and over, like some sick mantra on speed. _I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die . . . _

There was a strange rushing noise and then the ground shook so violently I thought the terrain itself would open up to swallow me.

I don't know how long I was there. All I remember is that I was huddled there on the ground and was trembling madly. And I remained that way long after the earth stopped shaking and the forest was silent once more.

Death still seemed to be staring me in the face.

Someone touched my arm. When I shrank away, the light touch became a firm grip, slowly bringing my scattered wits into focus. Someone was speaking to me, a dispassionate voice drifting to my ear. I tilted my head just enough to see who it was. My throat siezed up.

He was a short pale-skinned man with a deceptively young appearance. Black hair, red eyes. Red –

_Blood!_

_Fire!_

_Red!_

_Death!_

_Darkness-Fire-Silver-Blood-_

_Death-Death-Death!_

I gave a strangled shout and recoiled with such force I fell back. Even then I scrambled backwards away from the black clad stranger, fighting back the sudden vision.

He glared at me. "I said get up." He stepped forward.

"Keep away from me!" I choked out.

As if I hadn't said anything he grabbed my arm harshly and hauled me to my feet. I fought back viciously, my state of panic lending me a surprising amount of strength. I thrashed, kicking and biting and at one point I threw a punch aimed for his jaw.

He caught my fist and in a blink both of my arms were twisted painfully behind my back, forcing me into stillness. I bit back a yelp.

"_Don't _try that again," he hissed. "Do you understand me?"

I gave a single nod.

"Who is this?"

I jerked at the new voice, turning my head to look. A red-head in and odd oriental outfit met my eyes, my own jade-green staring at startling emerald. Unlike my captor, the new arrival had a calm kindly voice. I didn't know what to think.

My captor gave a soft snort. "She showed up near the end of the fight. She got in the way. Her and that damn animal."

"Animal?" the newcomer asked.

My gut twisted in realization. _Shadow! _My eyes darted around frantically, seeking a sleek black shape.

A dark form lay near the tree line about fifty yards away. Motionless. Tears welled behind my eyes.

The red-head followed my gaze. Emerald eyes softened. "Let her go, Hiei," he told my captor.

My arms suddenly free, I stumbled forward, clumsily making my way towards the still, unmoving Shadow.

Tears streaming down my face, I collapsed by her side.

It was bad.

Shadow's sleek coat was matted with blood, a large portion of flesh missing from her flank and hindquarters. Her chest was heaving, her eyes slightly dull. Sliding closer, I lifted her bridaled head into my lap, whispering soothing nonsense as I softly stroaked her face. She made a soft noise that could have been a nicker. But it was so faded . . .

No . . .

_We were just on a trail ride. This can't be happening . . . she protected me, no . . . this isn't real, this isn't real . . ._

"This can't be happening!"

Suddenly I was aware of someone kneeling next to me. The red-head was talking in an overly-calm voice that soothed even my frayed nerves as his hands ran gently over Shadow's marred flesh, his right one settling over the wound itself.

He was glowing.

Faintly at first, but slowly growing at the points of contact. I blinked back tears, eyes widening at the sight before me. From underneath his palm a fine-vined plant was growing rapidly. It tangled within itself and then slowly spread outward, taking the place of the missing flesh, smoothing out like liquid once it touched the wound's edge. The mass rippled once, and then changed both color and texture, mimicking a silky black coat.

Shadow's breathing deepened and evened out.

I stared in awe and horror at the man. A light sweat had gathered at his brow, and he was panting slightly as well. He broke contact and sat back, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. He turned to me with a small smile.

"I-I . . . you . . .what did you do?" The question was so hard to get past the lump in my throat.

The red-head looked back at my horse, as if examining his handiwork. "Her leg will be stiff for the next couple of days, but after . . ." he closed his eyes. "Good as new."

It never occurred to me that he didn't answer my question.

"You're too compassionate, Fox."

We both turned. The other man, Hiei, stood nearby leaning against a tree. The red-head smiled, and gave a slight chuckle. "Maybe so." He rose and then calmly walked towards the smaller man. After a moment he stopped and glanced back my way. "Go home," he told me gently.

Then he was gone.

Hiei stared at me evenly as my eyes darted about to find his partner.

"W-who _are_ you people?" I asked quietly.

"You don't need to know. Go home. Forget what you saw."

Then he too was gone.

Fin?

Author's note : When I first created the concept for Things Change nearly a year ago, I debated whether to make it a fanfiction or an original story. So I started to do both. The "original" version is quite large, weird and has more or less taken a life of it's own. The first two chapters of both coincide with each other (being that the two men who show up in the "original" are based off of Kurama and Hiei), but after that the plot veers so widely that I realized how difficult it would be to make it fit with the YYH universe. And so I chalk this little thing up as a one-time-chance-encounter. Heh, why the hell not?


End file.
